A Breath of Fresh Air
by Enigmaforum
Summary: He was tired of denying himself what he wanted and kissing her was like breathing life into his tired body.


**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Suits. **

**AN: I have no clue what brought this on other than the fact that I recently re-watched "Play the Man" and I like Jenny and Mike together. They're kind of adorable in my opinion.**

XXXXXXXXXX

_Never date and/or sleep with your best friend's girl, even if they're no longer together_.

It was a cardinal rule of friendship. One that men have been sticking to for ages because it was a proven fact that when saud rule has been broken that leads to fists and blood and broken bones and friendships.

It was something that flashed through his mind in the quiet of the room, with the shift of the body curled against his, with the feel of her warm breath against his skin. Jenny had fallen asleep a little while ago and Mike wished he could follow suit because he was happy, warm, and content. He felt like he was doing the right thing for the first time all day.

Jenny felt right. He'd wanted her for as long as he could remember, had always wondered why she was with someone like Trevor. Mike had been his best friend but even he would admit that Trevor was a douchebag on the best of days. He had always thought that someone as sweet as Jenny deserved a hell of a lot better than what Trevor could offer.

But was he really any better?

Maybe. Maybe not. He could be a dick at times. He had certainly been a dick to her but she'd forgiven him tonight. She'd let him into her home and let him explain and now she was going to help him when he needed it the most. And she didn't think he was horrible for living the lie that he was. She was just there to listen and understand and be there in ways that Harvey wasn't.

Mike would forever be grateful to Harvey for the chance he'd given him. He'd be grateful for the help and the occasional guidance. He enjoyed their snarky banter and the fact that he was finally 'friends' with someone who called him out on his bullshit in ways that Trevor never had. But as far as friends went Harvey had a long way to go and hell of a lot of faith that they weren't going to get caught.

Mike wished he could be that carefree and confident but it was always a thought in the back of his head. One day it was going to come back to bite him in the ass and there were days when those thoughts threatened to overwhelm him and there was no one he could talk to.

He had someone now. He had Jenny and her understanding smile and her bright eyes. He had her laugh, he had her.

He was happy in this darkened room with her head on his chest as his hands drew patterns on the skin of her back. He could breathe here. He hadn't been able to breathe in such a long time.

But he'd still broken that cardinal rule. He'd still slept with his best friend's ex-girlfriend.

Trevor may not be here anymore and Mike may not be associating with him because as much as he hated to admit it, Harvey and his Gram were right, Trevor was an anchor. He'd screwed Mike over more times than he cared to count and he was out of his life now.

But the fact remained that Trevor would always be his best friend. He would always be the guy that defended Mike in middle school, always be the guy that held Mike for days after his parents died, he'd always be the guy that helped him when money got too tight without expecting anything in return. Trevor would always have those things attached to him and Mike would never be able to forget the good qualities of his friend.

But the bad ones severely outweighed the good and Mike couldn't defend him anymore. He didn't want to and that hurt.

But he'd still slept with Jenny, wanted to continue to see Jenny, to be like this with her. He wanted to be able to breathe and give himself a chance to be happy. He wanted to give her a chance to be happy because he knew that being involved with Trevor hadn't been easy on her.

"Why are you up?"

Mike glanced down to find Jenny's eyes open and trained on his face. He smiled when she did.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked as she propped her head up on his chest. Mike let his hand wander up to play with the ends of her hair.

"Just that…I'd really like to see you again," he told her, Jenny brightened.

"Yeah?"

Yes he'd broken a cardinal rule of the man code but Mike couldn't bring himself to care right now. He'd denied himself of too much for too long and he deserved some shred of happiness.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Not saying that it's going to be easy but…if you're interested."

"I'm interested," Jenny told him as she pulled herself up and smiled.

"Yeah?" he repeated her earlier question as Jenny laughed and pressed her lips to his.

When they kissed it was like breathing new life into his already tired body. The way her lips met his, the way his hands tangled into her blonde hair, the way she sighed into his mouth when they rolled over. It was all a tangle of limbs and laughter and utterly perfect. It was like nothing else mattered but them in this moment.

Mike wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you for reading, as always feedback is most appreciated. **


End file.
